The Last Ship
by Felarof
Summary: An elf and her escort go to the havens to take the last ship into the West. Memories haunting their minds, perhaps some are not bound to that fate. Read and Rate please! Better than it sounds...


**Note to the disclaimer: I do not own Middle Earth, Legolas, or Gimli or whatever else is in here. However I do own Feagil and Teláwen… yeah and the words belong to the dictionary…. so yeah…**

**Notes to my readers: thank you so much for reading this, I really appreciate you reading it, I do like reviews, if you review my work I do my best to review yours…. So yeah… what goes around comes around right, but I'm just real glad that you read this.**

**Tobiashawk13; thanks so much for reading my work, really appreciate that! Continue with your story, turning out really well!**

**Lindahoyland and Maddy051280; don't think you read my work, but I read yours! You guys are brilliant writers and for anyone who's looking for something to read, you should check out any of these writers' works because they are so good!**

xxx

Splash. Splash. Splash. Splash. It was a cool October day, perfection, a near perfect day, the waters lapped seamlessly against the side of the small boat. Lilies flushed by as the boat moved in silent contrast with its surroundings, brushing the reeds and rippling the water. A hushed face peered into the wake of the boat. Long blond hair and pointed ears gazed solemnly outwards. Her blue dress shimmered softly as the light shifted through the trees outstretched branches.

She placed her hand in the water, trailing through the liquid, her slender fingers at complete relaxation. A fish darted out from under the boat she watched the image with interest, leaning closer to get a better look. An oar sent the image spiraling out of focus. "My Lady, does something trouble you?" The speaker was that of another elf. His hair was dark contrasting well with her gold. He stopped paddling momentarily, trying to penetrate through the shadows of his companions eyes.

She smiled weakly at him. "No, no, of course not. 'Tis only the memories that haunt me… memories that soon shall fade…" she trailed. He nodded silently. He knew exactly what she was talking about. He felt his own emotions stir at the thought of his father and mother, his sister and his brothers who had gone the trip a millennia ago.

"Yes, the trip to the Havens… it stirs us all…" he whispered softly. She nodded stiffly, her eyes glazing over. "But I am glad I stayed, I am glad I stayed to the end of all this…" Two leaves fluttered down from a tree, as it's branches waved their farewell. One landed in the boat. It was a beautiful Mallorn leaf. But it was brown, unlike the silver and gold splendor of the once beautiful Lothlorien… The other landed in the water and proceeded to float down the river. Twisting and turning through the sticks and stones.

"Can you remember the beginning? Can you remember a time before we all began to leave? You were very young then, even by human standards…" A sadness was brought upon her, it looked wrong on her glowing features. He regretted his choice of words but still she spoke. "No, alas I cannot. Naneth says it was a wondrous thing, and that the Lord and Lady of the wood were quite enticing. My Ada, he never spoke of such things. He would tell my Naneth, 'do not live for the past, there is too much pain and memory. No hope left for such a thing. Lest we get to Valinor.' But my Ada, he never got to Valinor. No he fell victim to a raid of Urak-Hai, he was defending my mother and me. He rests in the Halls of Mandos now, but I hope that someday we shall meet again…"

Her face clouded, memory overtook her again. "You know that cannot be done… you are going to the Havens now, there is no way you can do that…" She glared at him her green eyes filled with hurt and anger. "Do not believe that the only reason you could stay behind would be for love!" she snapped. He lowered his eyes and watched the water. For a moment there was silence. Then she spoke again, "Forgive me… I never meant for it to go that far…"

The elf nodded solemnly. "It's around the bend." He murmured. The woman craned her head, trying to see past the vale of trees that stood in the way. The oar was steady, but the hand that held it shook with excitement as he drew the oar into the boat. The current would take them the rest of the way. Leaning to the right, she could see a glimmer of buildings as the boat rocked gently in the current.

Her stomach rose, the excitement that she had held in for so long could not be contained any longer, as she smiled broadly clapping her hands and near leaping out of her seat. "We must make haste. There is the last of the walkers..." She looked to her left. Cloaked figures rode in single file. Their horses making good pace along the paved roads.

She looked solemnly at the procession, such weariness and burden strewn across their faces, cloaking their shine. The small river entwined with the willows, and the breeze blew across her face. She was leaving this place, leaving to never return. She closed her eyes and thought of it all. Thought of all her memories, her Naneth. Her Ada, her brother and sister. She remembered the last time she saw them.

She remembered her fathers face, the way his dark hair had clung to his face as the rain poured down clouding her vision. She remembered her mothers screams, her brothers gaping features as their father fell silent. But time swirled and she remembered her mother the last night before she passed into the halls of Mandos. Before she died of grief. She remembered her sister and brothers tearful faces as the boat they were in pulled away, their waving hands, and the promises of future meetings.

The boat glided to a stop. The water burbled, the trees whispered in their ancient raspy voices. Tears rose to her eyes, she had left it far too long. "My lady…. We are here…" her escort said, gently offering her his hand. She swallowed back the sadness that had leapt into her throat and smiled, accepting his hand with shaking confidence.

'Yes, we should go to it…" he smiled and led her down the path. It was a grand ship, large and shining in the pale afternoon sun, like the pumpkins that the men used to carve at this time of year. The last of the elves climbed up the gangway, leading their beloved horses onto the decks below. At the bow stood a grand figure. Some one she knew from a long time ago.

Legolas of Mirkwood, his golden hair blowing in the soft wind. At his side a smaller figure. His stature made him out to be that of a dwarf, so the rumors were true. She smiled softly as she thought of the dwarves of the lonely mountain. She would never smell the work of their metal, nor see the sparks of their anvil. She was leaving.

"My lady?' he questioned, she smiled and walked with him down to the ship. The world rocked under her feet, like hundreds of running horses. Like that of the Rohirrim. Brave people. Dedicated to their horses, steeds that would carry them for their life, they were one with the rose they had ridden since birth.

The sky was an unearthly blue, like the banners of Dol Amroth. The proud and noble city of Gondor. It felt strange that she would never meet another of these men. With their brown hair and fierce eyes, the way they would do their duty with honor, and protect their families with their life.

The trees wavered in the breeze. A growing discomfort as she watched them. This was it the last ship to the havens. Never again would she dance upon these shores, with moonlight running through her hair and stars touching on her fingertips. The sand between her feet would feel the same, but they would be so different. Somehow she could not bring herself to think of the havens.

She was rocked from her thoughts. She was no longer on sand, she had hit the wood of the dock. Her companion smiled and encouraged her on. She walked, her footsteps echoing through her head. The gangway drew ever nearer and it called to her. The sea called to her…

"No…" she trailed off. 'My lady?" he enquired politely. His eyes dancing with fear of what he had just heard. "I can't do this…" her green eyes danced with unshed tears as she studied his face. She would remember his face. Remember it like every other face that passed into the West.

"Tell my brother, that I miss his stories dearly… and my sister," a tear rolled down her cheek but she smiled, "tell my sister that she was right, I always did envy her hair…" She laughed at that. The radiance that seeped from all elves seemed to brighten. And then she smiled again. "And Feagil… you… are my best friend. I shall never forget you, never…"

She stepped back from the gangway, back on to the dock. He watched her as the ship was cast off. "No, no! Teláwen!" he yelled. But there she was. Standing, her golden hair blowing in the wind, her green eyes dancing with tears, a small light that grew smaller with each passing second. As she grew further and further away, he caught his last sight of her. He right arm waving _Namarie, be well my friend…_

The ship passed from view, and she ran. Back to the eaves of the forest. Their boughs calling to her. She ran to the largest oak she could find and lay down amidst his massive branches. The tears rolled freely from her face. She felt the sharp of a wind calling. It was a new sensation. Cold. Had she become… could it be that she was… It was a cool October day, perfection, a near perfect day, a mortal lay amongst the bows of an ancient oak, awaiting fate to come and claim her…


End file.
